


Ring Pops and Macaroni

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: RvB Fluff Week [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose has an important question to ask Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Pops and Macaroni

In all honesty, Church thought that Caboose was trying to tie his shoelaces. Since he was familiar with his teammate's strange antics, Church knew better than to question why his boyfriend was trying to tie his shoes while in full body armor. Eventually he would hear about it anyway, whether he wanted to or not. It was for the best to just enjoy the quiet while it lasted because sooner rather than later it would be interrupted.

"Church?"

"Yeah buddy," he replied, keeping his attention on the sniper rifle as he looked to see if the red team was doing anything interesting. Or anything at all really. They were not, but Church kept looking anyway.

"I have a question for you."

Well that could mean just about anything ranging from 'Can you explain _again_ how babies are made?' to 'Have you seen my sock?' or 'Do you know how to knit?'

"Shoot."

"Okay Church!" Caboose said, excitingly firing his weapon at random.

"Shit! Caboose, stop! What the hell are you doing?" Church shouted, finally turning to face the other blue soldier, who was still kneeling.

"You said to shoot."

"I meant for you to ask your question Caboose, not for you to try and kill me again!"

"Well you should have made that more clear."

Church opened his mouth with the intention of saying that not shooting one's boyfriend shouldn't really need to be clarified, but he lost his train of thought when he saw what was in Caboose's hand. So instead what came out was "Is that a Ring Pop?"

" Yes it is best friend Church."

" _Why_ do you have a Ring Pop?"

"It is for you, my boyfriend Church."

"And what exactly does this have to do with your question?" Church asked, looking at the piece of candy but making no move to take it.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to to ask. Will you horsey matronly with me?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"No wait, that's not right. Honestly Mars baloney," Caboose tried again.

"That made even less sense. Which I didn't think was possible."

"Hot tea macaroni."

"Are you having a stroke?"

Caboose let out a frustrated sigh and paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "Would you like to be husbands?" He asked, holding the candy ring out to his boyfriend, who was only just beginning to piece together what was going on. "Although, if you change your name, we would both be Caboose, which would be confusing. I could change my name... but then we would both be Church," Caboose rambled on. "We can combine them! Caburch? Carch? Churboose?"

"Were you trying to say holy matrimony?"

"That's it! You are so very smart Church."

 _Not smart enough to realize that my boyfriend was proposing to me,_ Church thought. _Holy shit, Caboose just proposed to me!_

"And Lieutenant McMuffin can help with the-"

"Caboose." The blue soldier temporarily stopped his rambling. "I haven't answered your question," Church pointed out.

"Oh." Caboose sounded a bit worried.

"Yes," Church said, finally taking the Ring Pop.

"Yay!" Caboose jumped up in excitement and began dancing around. "Church we are going to be the best husbands ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Ship of choice -"Look, I understand a ring is usually expected here, but I'm broke as fuck, so either take this Ring Pop and my shitty ass in marriage or dump me in front of the dog."
> 
>  


End file.
